


I don't know

by Gypsum1110



Category: not really any fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsum1110/pseuds/Gypsum1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off of a tumblr post i saw ages ago and i cant remember who posted it or what it said exactly but i just found this story after looking through all my short stories. it said something about a person you only made eye contact with fantasizing about you and getting nervous when they think about you and that person imagin ing what you look like under you clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know

it was the tiniest of glances, our eyes met for a second and we continued with our lives. she had this big, full smile on her face even before she saw me. it might have been my imagination but it seemed to get larger when our eyes met. she was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen and i'm still kicking myself for not finding some way to talk to her. she had these big green eyes that sparkled with ferocity and strength, she would not take anyone's crap and no one would defy her if those eyes were angry enough. i keep thinking of what it would have been like to touch her beautiful dark skin, hold her soft hand while praying she wouldn't notice the sweat accumulating from nerves, perhaps even getting to run my fingers through her long, violet hair. 

it was an average day for me, when we saw each other. i had just come back from my break at work when she was leaving. i saw her fumbling with all the new books she had bought and i smiled, because one or two in that large pile were favorites of mine. anyone who loved books like we did could tell she would read those over and over, just by the way she held them protectively to her chest. it was too late for me to actually speak with her, so i ran to the front, desperate to find out who had rang this girls book through. an asshole it seemed, someone who would not have cared about a girl like this coming through their till. all he knew was that she liked sci-fi and comic books. 

i tried to brush off the feeling like i had lost her, even though she would not have been mine to have, but the rest of my day i was distracted with thoughts and feelings i shouldn't have for a person i had only seen. i don't even know if she would have liked me or if she even liked girls. i don't know her name or her favorite color, or where she got sparkly, plus-sized jeans and a bright red sweater with white printing. i wanted to know everything about this girl yet that was impossible, she doesn't exist in my life anymore, shes a memory that will fade one day. 

she has been at the back of my mind since that day. who is she? how quickly does she read? would she think i was attractive? does she think about me like i think about her? what is she like? what makes her cry and how could i help her when she does? i'm writing this now, imagining how different my life would be right now if i had spoken to her. my fantasies have no end. I've visualized her when shes dressed to the nines and I've thought of what she would look like without clothing, snuggled up beside me in bed and giving me a sweet lazy smile. I've fantasized about making love and cuddling and kissing and just being with her. these things have passed through my mind, along with many many more thoughts, but i have no idea who she is. i probably never will either, but ill have to live with that


End file.
